world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
021814doirmeouet
10:06 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering taciturnContagion TC at 22:06 -- 10:06 GA: hello! 10:06 GA: you must be- um, meouet? is that spelled correctly? 10:06 TC: Yes. Whọ ịs ṭhịs? 10:06 GA: this is doir! ryspor portaled me onto your recuperacoon once 10:07 TC: Ėṙh∴ ṙịghṭ. Yọu weṙe ṭạlkịng nọnsense ạḃọuṭ ḃeịng ạ gịṙl ạlsọ. 10:07 GA: yeah, but i am so it isnt nonsense 10:07 TC: Ṭhọugh Sạmị seems ṭọ ḃelịeve yọu cạn∴ 10:08 GA: one time i was a girl and i died, and then null stole all of my stuff 10:08 GA: but it was okay in the end because she gave some of it back 10:09 TC: Ėṙm. Ṙịghṭ, I've ḃeen wạṙned ạḃọuṭ ṭhạṭ ọne. 10:09 TC: Ṭhey gạve sọme ḃạck? 10:09 GA: yeah, she still has a few of my items though 10:10 GA: honestly, shes not that bad of a person, it's jack you have to watch out for 10:10 TC: Okạy well, ṭell me mọṙe ạḃọuṭ ṭhịs gịṙl ṭhịng. Is ịṭ ọnly ṭhe mạles ṭhạṭ ḃecọme femạles? Is ịṭ fọṙ ṙepṙọducṭịve puṙpọses? 10:10 GA: no, um, have you ever seen sailor moon? or troll sailor moon? 10:10 TC: I-I hạve ạ fṙịend∴ 10:10 TC: whọ hạs 10:10 TC: yes 10:11 GA: okay, well, you know the henshin pens they use to transform into sailor moon, sailor mars, sailor mercury, ect? 10:11 TC: Ṭhey ạṙe ạ lịṭṭle dịffeṙenṭ ṭhạn I ṙememḃeṙ ḃuṭ yes. 10:11 TC: Ėṙṙ, ṭhey ṙememḃeṙ 10:11 GA: um, okay, well, i made a henshin pen, and it lets me transform into a magical girl 10:12 GA: it includes wings, armor, a cool sword, and justice 10:12 TC: Ṭhạṭ's∴ ṙeạlly ṙeạlly ịnṭṙịguịng. 10:12 TC: Họw dịd yọu mạnạge ṭhạṭ? And ạṙe yọu ạḃle ṭọ mạke mọṙe? 10:13 TC: I ṭhịnk my fṙịend wọuld∴ eṙm∴ lịke ọne. Fọṙ ạ gịfṭ mạyḃe. 10:13 GA: i used an alchemiter, and yeah, i can get more 10:13 GA: for your 'friend' eheheh 10:13 GA: you know we're all nerds, you dont have to hide it 10:13 GA: unless youre actually just talking about ryspor in which case i think he already has a pen 10:14 TC: Whạṭ. 10:14 TC: I wạs nọṭ ạwạṙe. 10:14 TC: Well, I shọuld∴ eṙm∴ pṙọḃạḃly seek ọne ịn cạse he lọses ịṭ∴ 10:14 GA: yeah, null's been handing them out like hot potatos since she stole it from me 10:14 TC: Oh. ṭhạṭ ạcṭuạlly sọunds sọmewhạṭ kịnd∴ 10:15 TC: Why ịs ịṭ ṭhạṭ she's nọṭ suppọsed ṭọ ḃe cọnṭạcṭed? 10:15 GA: she's matesprits with jack 10:15 TC: Ah. 10:15 GA: and jack is going around killing people 10:15 GA: he killed me, and he killed ryspor, and hes killed like 5 other people 10:15 GA: luckily ryspor and i had extra selves but some others, not so much 10:15 GA: and he aged up leon, who used to be my bestie but now he's old and a mermaid 10:15 TC: I hạve yeṭ ṭọ dịe heṙe ạs fạṙ ạs I knọw∴ 10:16 GA: well, try and keep it that way 10:16 TC: Yes. He's ḃeen ṙeạlly cṙeepy ạḃọuṭ pạssịng ọn hịs pọweṙ. 10:16 TC: Ṭhen ạgạịn, ṭhọse whọ hungeṙ fọṙ ịṭ hạve ạlsọ ḃeen cṙeepy ạnd ḃạcksṭạḃḃịng. 10:16 GA: ugh, you mean seriad? 10:16 GA: she broke up with me for him >:( 10:17 TC: We hạve sọlịdịfịed ạ "sịsṭeṙhọọd" ọf sọṙṭs ṭọ∴ 10:17 TC: ṙeạlly 10:17 GA: yeah 10:17 TC: Ṭhạṭ's upseṭṭịng. 10:17 TC: I feel lịke ṭhe mọṙe I geṭ ṭọ knọw heṙ, ịṭ ḃecọmes veṙy ḃlạṭạnṭ ṭhạṭ she's ọnly ịn ṭhịs fọṙ heṙself. 10:17 TC: I ṭhọughṭ ạ gịṙl wọuld ḃe ạ ṭeạm plạyeṙ. 10:17 GA: yeah, and now she's black courting ryspor apparently, when she also already has a kismesis 10:18 GA: and she's still with him 'out of pity' wtf even i can tell thats wrong and im a silly human 10:18 TC: ∴ Ṭhịs ịs useful ịnfọṙmạṭịọn ṭọ me. Ṭhạnk yọu. 10:18 GA: no prob 10:18 GA: whoops, i hope libby doesnt get pissed that im talkin to you and i said remotely nice things about null 10:18 TC: Sịnce yọu ạṙe ạ humạn, cạn I ạsk yọu∴ 10:18 GA: shoot 10:19 TC: I ạm suṙe lịḃḃy knọws I wịll evenṭuạlly cọme ịn cọnṭạcṭ wịṭh Null. I wạs ọnly sạfe ịn ṭhe ṭọweṙ. 10:20 TC: Sạmị seems ṭọ ṙeạlly lịke Null. I hạve nọṭ heạṙd ạ sịngle ḃạd wọṙd fṙọm heṙ ạḃọuṭ Null. I fịnd ṭhạṭ ṭhe ọnly dịscussịọns I've hạd ṭhạṭ ịnvọlve null ḃeịng ạ fọṙce ọf evịl ạṙe fṙọm ṭhọse whọ sṭạnd ṭọ gạịn sọmeṭhịng fṙọm heṙ peṙsecuṭịọn. 10:20 TC: Hạve yọu meṭ Nullạṙ? 10:21 TC: eṙṙ∴ lọng-ṭeṙm? 10:21 GA: well, no humans have known any trolls since before, like, september 10:21 TC: Well.. Sepṭ whạṭ 10:22 GA: but its been like 4 months- er, perigrees now, so i guess i know her well enough, and we're teammates 10:22 TC: ,Oh 10:22 GA: so whats the question? 10:22 TC: Ėṙṙ∴ dọ yọu ṭhịnk ạsịde fṙọm ṭhe Jạck ịssue ṭhạṭ she's ṙeạlly ṭhạṭ dạngeṙọus? 10:23 GA: we're all fairly dangerous 10:23 TC: Fạịṙ enọugh∴ 10:23 GA: im carrying around napalm and bombs, sami's possessed by tentacle demons, and there's a sadistic maniac running around killing people for sport 10:24 GA: i think null is fairly safe to be friends with as long as jack doesnt find out or anything 10:24 TC: I meạn ṭọ sạy ịf I chọse ṭọ gọ ọuṭ ọf my wạy ạnd cọnṭạcṭ Null, ṭhạṭ ṭheṙe's ạ chạnce ọf dyịng, ọf cọuṙse. In eveṙy sṭep we ṭạke, ṭheṙe ịs ạ chạnce. Buṭ. 10:24 TC: Ah yes. ṭhạṭ's. 10:24 GA: but if libby thinks you shouldnt i think you really shouldnt 10:25 TC: Mạyḃe? 10:25 GA: i mean, i've contacted everyone now, and i know she's definitely not the worst person around, but she's connected to jack- the worst person -and that could put you in danger that isnt worth a friendship 10:25 TC: Oṙ she's fọund ạ wạy ṭọ ḃṙeạk ṭhe gạme. 10:25 GA: nah 10:25 GA: jack found a way to break the game, i found a way to break the game, it's not that dangerous as it is powerful 10:25 TC: Why else wọuld sọmeọne ḃefṙịend ṭhe ṭwịnk ṭhạṭ plạgues us wịṭh deạṭh. 10:26 GA: i think she just fell in love with him 10:26 TC: I fịnd ṭhạṭ ọdd. 10:27 GA: well, maybe she sees something in him that isnt horrible and deadly 10:27 GA: or thinks she sees something, anyway 10:28 TC: Ṭhạṭ mịghṭ ḃe ạ key ṭọ wịnnịng. 10:28 GA: eh 10:28 GA: i think we could win anyway, if jack weren't screwing us over at every step 10:29 GA: we have to beat all the lands and ryspor has to make a universe 10:29 GA: i think we have enough power to beat the lands and i trust ryspor to do his job 10:29 TC: ∴ Pạṙṭ ọf me wạnṭs ṭọ sṭạy sạfe, ḃuṭ ṭhe ọṭheṙ pạṙṭ ọf me knọws ṭhạṭ pṙọgṙess ịs nọṭ mạde wịṭhọuṭ ṭạkịng ṙịsks. 10:29 GA: what would you gain from talking to null though 10:29 TC: I ṭhịnk ṙyspọṙ ịs cạpạḃle ọf hịs ṙọle cuṙṙenṭly. 10:29 TC: Insịghṭ. 10:29 GA: but is it worth it? 10:30 GA: betraying libby for some insight? 10:30 GA: i mean i could just, like, send you some logs of conversations if youd like to know more about her 10:31 TC: I'm unsuṙe. 10:32 TC: I'll ṭhịnk ạḃọuṭ ịṭ ạ ḃịṭ mọṙe. 10:32 GA: okay 10:32 TC: Ṭhạnk yọu. 10:32 GA: no prob, it was nice to formally meet you instead of accidentally meeting you hehehe 10:33 TC: I sṭịll ạm nọṭ ịnṭeṙesṭed ịn shạkịng yọuṙ hạnd. Yọu hạve ṭọ eạṙn ịṭ ḃạck ọṙ pṙọve yọuṙ femịnịne mạgịc ṭọ me. 10:33 GA: okay, i can prove it, hold on 10:33 TC: ọveṙ ạ chạṭ? 10:33 -- galactoidArrival GA sends a selfie in full Dina armor with wings and such in a regal bathroom mirror. -- 10:34 GA: i should post this to my tumblr 10:34 TC: Ṭhịs mạkes me wịsh I used emọṭes, I sịnceṙely lạck wọṙds∴ 10:34 GA: eheheheh 10:35 TC: Well∴ Ṭhịs hạs gịven me ạ lọṭ ṭọ ṭhịnk ạḃọuṭ. 10:35 TC: Feel fṙee ṭọ cọnṭạcṭ me ạny ṭịme. 10:36 GA: hehehe, see ya later meouet 10:36 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering taciturnContagion TC at 22:36 --